harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Miranda Richardson
Miranda Jane Richardson (* 3. März 1958 in Southport, England) ist eine britische Schauspielerin. In den Harry Potter-Filmen spielte sie die Rolle der Rita Kimmkorn. Leben Der Vater von Miranda Richardson, William Alan Richardson, war leitender Angestellter in einem Bekleidungshaus. Ihre Schwester Leslie wurde 1949 geboren. Bereits in früher Jugend trat Miranda Richardson in Schulaufführungen auf und zeigte hier schon ausgesprochenes Talent. Im Alter von 17 Jahren verließ sie die Schule mit dem Ziel, Tierärztin zu werden. Allerdings zog sie auch in Erwägung, englische Literatur an einer Hochschule zu studieren. Sie entschied, sich auf das Drama zu konzentrieren und an der Bristol Old Vic Theatre School (wie viele bekannte britische Schauspieler) einzuschreiben. Nach drei Jahren machte sie ihren Abschluss und wechselte ins Repertoiretheater. Nach ihrem Filmdebüt in Dance with a Stranger aus dem Jahr 1985 war sie zwei Jahre darauf in Steven Spielbergs Filmdrama Das Reich der Sonne in einer größeren Nebenrolle zu sehen, womit ihr der internationale Durchbruch gelang. Die Jahre darauf folgten eine Reihe weiterer Filme, in denen Richardson führende Rollen übernahm, wie Tim Burtons Sleepy Hollow, Kansas City, The Crying Game und Verzauberter April, wofür Richardson mit dem Golden Globe ausgezeichnet wurde. Dem jüngeren Publikum ist sie vor allem durch ihre Rolle als Skandalreporterin Rita Kimmkorn aus den Harry-Potter-Filmen bekannt. Neben ihrer Filmkarriere, machte sie sich in Großbritannien auch als Fernsehdarstellerin einen Namen. So spielte sie in der zweiten Staffel der Serie Blackadder die Rolle von Königin Elizabeth I. In einer Folge von The Storyteller trat sie in einer Gastrolle als Hexe auf. Zudem spielte sie 2006 in der Sitcom The Life and Times of Vivienne Vyle neben Jennifer Saunders eine der Hauptrollen. Miranda Richardson lebt gegenwärtig mit ihren vier Haustieren im Westen Londons. Filmografie * 1985: Dance with a Stranger * 1986: Blackadder (Fernsehserie) * 1987: Eat the Rich * 1987: Das Reich der Sonne (Empire of the Sun) * 1991: Der Badearzt (Mio caro dottor Gräsler) * 1992: The Crying Game * 1992: Verhängnis (Damage) * 1992: Verzauberter April (Enchanted April) * 1993: The Line, the Cross and the Curve * 1994: Tom & Viv * 1994: Vaterland * 1996: Kansas City * 1996: Jahre der Zärtlichkeit – Die Geschichte geht weiter (The Evening Star) * 1997: Apostel! (The Apostle) * 1998: Merlin * 1999: Die Akte Romero (The Big Brass Ring) * 1999: Sleepy Hollow * 1999: Alice im Wunderland (Alice in Wonderland) (Fernsehfilm) * 2000: Chicken Run – Hennen rennen (Chicken Run) * 2000: Get Carter – Die Wahrheit tut weh (Get Carter) * 2000: Der Mann der 1000 Wunder (The Miracle Maker – The Story of Jesus) * 2001: Snow White (Fernsehfilm) * 2002: The Hours * 2002: Spider * 2003: Falling Angels * 2003: The Actors * 2004: Das Phantom der Oper * 2004: Der Prinz & ich (The Prince & Me) * 2004: Churchill: The Hollywood Years * 2005: Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch * 2005: Gideon’s Daughter * 2005: Midsummer Dream * 2005: Merlin 2 – Der letzte Zauberer (Merlin’s Apprentice) * 2006: Paris, je t’aime * 2006: Provoked: A True Story * 2007: Die Gebrüder Weihnachtsmann (Fred Claus) * 2007: Southland Tales (Southland Tales) * 2009: Young Victoria (The Young Victoria) * 2010: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 1) * 2010: We Want Sex (Made in Dagenham) * 2012: Die Tore der Welt (World Without End, Fernsehvierteiler/Mini-Serie) * 2012: Parade’s End – Der letzte Gentleman (Parade’s End, Miniserie, 5 Episoden) * 2013: Dido Elizabeth Belle (Belle) Auszeichnungen Oscar *Nominierungen :1993: Beste Nebendarstellerin (Verhängnis) :1995: Beste Hauptdarstellerin (Tom & Viv) BAFTA Award *Auszeichnung :1993: Beste Nebendarstellerin (Verhängnis) *Nominierungen :1988: Beste Fernsehschauspielerin (Screen Two: After Pilkington) :1993: Beste Nebendarstellerin (The Crying Game) :1994: Beste Hauptdarstellerin (Tom & Viv) :1998: Beste Fernsehschauspielerin (A Dance to the Music of Time) :2004: Beste Fernsehschauspielerin (The Lost Prince) Blockbuster Entertainment Award :2000: Beliebteste Nebendarstellerin – Horror (Sleepy Hollow) Evening Standard British Film Award :1986: Beste Schauspielerin (Dance with a Stranger – Geliebt bis in den Tod) Golden Globe Award *Auszeichnungen :1993: Beste Hauptdarstellerin – Komödie oder Musical (Verzauberter April) :1995: Beste Nebendarstellerin – Serie, Mini-Serie oder TV-Film (Vaterland) *Nominierungen :1993: Beste Nebendarstellerin (Verhängnis) :1995: Beste Hauptdarstellerin – Drama (Tom & Viv) :1999: Beste Hauptdarstellerin – Mini-Serie oder TV-Film (Merlin) :2000: Beste Nebendarstellerin – Serie, Mini-Serie oder TV-Film (Die Akte Romero) :2005: Beste Hauptdarstellerin – Mini-Serie oder TV-Film (The Lost Prince) Hamptons International Film Festival :2005: Golden Starfish Award für ihr Lebenswerk London Critics Circle Film Award *Auszeichnung :1994: Britische Schauspielerin des Jahres (Verhängnis) *Nominierungen :2000: Britische Schauspielerin des Jahres (Der König und ich) :2003: Britische Schauspielerin des Jahres (Spider) National Board of Review :1994: Beste Hauptdarstellerin (Tom & Viv) New York Film Critics Circle Award :1992: Beste Nebendarstellerin (The Crying Game; Verzauberter April; Verhängnis) Royal Television Society *Auszeichnung :1988: Beste weibliche Darbietung (Screen Two: Sweet as You Are) *Nominierung :1998: Beste Schauspielerin (A Dance to the Music of Time) San Francisco Film Critics Circle :2002: Beste Nebendarstellerin (Spider) Sant Jordi :2003: Beste ausländische Schauspielerin (Spider) Society of Texas Film Critics :1996: Beste Nebendarstellerin (Jahre der Zärtlichkeit; Kansas City) Toronto Film Critics Association :2003: Beste Nebendarstellerin (Spider) Bilder Miranda_Richardson_2.jpg Miranda_Richardson_3.jpg Miranda_Richardson_4.jpg Miranda_Richardson_5.jpg Miranda_Richardson_6.jpg Miranda_Richardson_7.jpg Weblinks * Miranda Richardson in der Internet Movie Database (englisch) en:Miranda Richardson es:Miranda Richardson fr:Miranda Richardson nl:Miranda Richardson pl:Miranda Richardson ru:Миранда Ричардсон uk:Міранда Річардсон Kategorie:Schauspieler / Schauspielerinnen (Reale Welt)